


As Faithful As That Geyser In Yellowstone

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Disappointed McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grateful McCoy, M/M, Old Faithful Geyser, Protective Spock, Repentant Spock, Stern Spock, Yellowstone National Park, cuddling implied, hand holding, wyoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Impressed with Old Faithful's power in Yellowstone Park, McCoy is soon discouraged because his and Spock's adventure into the American West hasn't been all that he had expected it to be.





	As Faithful As That Geyser In Yellowstone

“Just look at Old Faithful! Imagine the energy to force that much water that high on a regular basis!”

“When it could be harnessed for other purposes.”

“Spock! You’re seeing things my way!“

“I know how you think, Leonard.”

“This whole trip hasn’t worked out too well for us, has it?”

“We saw many famous American sights.”

“That was just one of my goals!”

“I know.”

“Oregon‘s close. Wanna go back?”

“That cliff over the beach was dangerous,” Spock said sternly.

McCoy sighed.

Spock wished to appease him. “We could cuddle in our room, Leonard.”

McCoy squeezed Spock’s hand gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
